Time Travel
by gokart48
Summary: Breaking the laws of time and space, Lucina left a barren wasteland to prevent Grima from terrorizing the world again. With the help of the shepherds, they destroyed the chaos once and for all, but Lucina still feels troubled about living in this new world. It would take a great tactician to talk her out of leaving. One-shot Avatar/Lucina


Have you ever watched a movie like _Back to the Future_ or _Harry Potter Prisoner of Azkaban_ and go** What the Hell? **(...Never mind it was probably just me...) An infinite loop of time travel or a botched attempt to explain major plot holes that made no sense in the first place. I had yet to see an actual attempt of time travel to actually work. _The Time Machine_ was good, but still lacked some logical facts. (Ignoring that it is scientifically impossible) This is why I was scared to buy Awakening, but now it is my favorite game of all time and I own over 150 games...Yes I have a problem. Anyways, On with the story!

* * *

Peace had returned to Ylisse. Two weeks had passed since Robin's sacrifice. Chrom did not give up hope and spent many sleepless nights heading for home. Everyone knew exactly where to look. They had found Robin lying in the same field they met so long ago. Tears were shed, jokes were made, and Robin was either being punched or slapped by his beloved wife who was weeping. Chrom saw his best friend and his daughter lying on the ground together in each others embrace. It would always bother him, but he had learned to accept it. After all, the look those two shared could only be described as pure unbreakable one of a kind love. There was not a single Casualty, not a single loss of life despite the horrors everyone had to face; it was a perfect ending.

The next week was spent in vast celebration. Ylisse toasted the heroes of the world, and Gregor was among the many drunks in the streets. Chrom and Robin had been called to attend many public speeches or monuments. However, despite the fear that she might cause in the public eye, Lucina never left the tactician's side. The war was finally over and nothing would could separate her from Robin...Except...

Later that night Robin and Lucina retired to their new room inside the castle. Robin noticed his beautiful wife finally free of the burdens of the future. She was sitting on the bed with Robin next to her with his arm around her. She smiled feeling his touch, but let out a small sigh despite the spectacular day they had together. Robin knew his wife to well; something was wrong.

"Lucina? What is the matter? We finally did it, we are free to live happily together."

She let out a deeper sigh,"...Together...I would love for it to happen, forever with you." She looked into his eyes with a mix of love and sorrow.

"You act like it is just a dream, but we made it a reality. I promise never to let go again Lucina, please tell me what has you in such deep thought?"

"Remember our conversation back at the hot springs?" _Robin grinned at the memory._

"I remember the Kiss, and I hope to receive another tonight."

She blushed not expecting the response, but managed to get back to her point, "...Dear...I..I have to return to the future...I don't belong here."

He took in a deep breath, he had hoped this conversation ended back there at the springs, "...Lucina, we have discussed this a hundred times, Chrom, Sumia, Lissa, Me...I would be lost in this world without you. I swore to protect Chrom, but now I can fulfill my vow to you."

"...I...I don't want to leave you...I don't even know if I can, but...I must." _Robin gave up, he tried everything to talk her out of it for months, even before they fell in love._

_"_If you must, then I will go with you. I promise never to leave you again"

Lucina gasped in shock, she had never even considered the notion before. "...Robin...my world...you should never have to see such horrors."

"And suffer this world without you? Besides, you might be surprised to see your world is no longer completely barren."

"What!? I don't understand."

"There are two parallel words now. The one you left, and the one you entered. You would not be here at this moment if your world did not exist."

"I suppose, but-"

"Back at Plegia...Grima...I...it was a shock seeing...myself from the future...but remember what the dastard said?"

** _I told you. I'm Robin. The Robin that murdered you and became the fell dragon, Grima. When this "Marth" of yours decided to come back in time...I came with her._**

She tensed up recalling the horrible seen "I want to forget that dear..."

"I know it is hard, but Grima** left** your world. He left it over two years ago. It has been rebuilding itself from the chaos. Even as we speak I know that your world is teeming with life again. Some risen may have stayed, but I know you world survived without the beast ruining it. It will be tough, but a century from now it will be a happy place full of life again."

Lucina could not believe what she was hearing, Her world was, "...Safe...free from chaos."

Robin let out a chuckle, "Do you know what this means?"

"...I..I don't belong their either...they are recovering, I have been gone for over two years and my presence would only complicate things towards reconstruction. I don't belong anywhere..."

Robin burst into laughter looking as his wife sulk. "Lucina, because of you this world is safe, you changed fate and I could not be happier to hold my wife like this... My love, you saved two worlds. I am selfish and wish to spend my life with you, but you are free to go anywhere."

Lucina couldn't find any words, it was rare that her husband was wrong, but it seemed to good to be true. Not only was Grima defeated, but he would never hurt any world ever again. Grima was truly dead. She burst into tears and held him as tight as physically possible.

Struggling for breath he was relieved to see her happy again, "So Lucina, we probably should have discussed this when we were dating, but would you like to live in your world or mine? Ha Ha, it will be the same house...er castle either way."

"Robin...I would like to stay here with you."

"Wonderful! I have another reason to celebrate tonight!"

Tears continued to pour down her face as her smile finally showed itself "...Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Robin wiped a few tears of her glowing face with his thumb, "I should be thanking you love. After all, I can spend the rest of my life seeing you smile...heh well most of the time"

"most?-_MMMPH!"_

* * *

"Well Lucina? Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, you have always helped me through all of my troubles. I no longer have any burdens to bear, just the feeling of your embrace sends shivers down my spine. I love you, and may we spend our nights like this."

"I love you Lucina, and we can spend this next eternity together; I promise to make you happy above all else. Perhaps even one day Chrom will get use to it."

"Father..."

"Hmm, we will have to tell everyone the good news tomorrow."

"Good news?"

"Their princess will not leave, and we can live as one big family. Provided Chrom doesn't try to kill me again."

"Hehe... hmm...Robin?"

"Yes my love?"

"What about Morgan...how does she fit into this?"

"Er...I will have to get back to you on that one."

* * *

_Thanks for reading and have a great day!_


End file.
